The understanding of sickle syndromes and appropriate management of complications in patients with these disorders is not satisfactory. The widespread introduction of newborn screening has increased the number of individuals needing medical management by health professionals knowledgeable in the management of sickle syndromes. Many health care providers lack training in managing problems which are common in affected individuals. The proposed project will develop resources to address these educational issues by combining already developed traditional approaches with innovative new approaches utilizing computer technology. Three approaches are proposed based on resources already well into the developmental and implementation stages to primarily address educational needs for health professionals. First a programmed didactic packet including video, written and computer based simulation for teaching health care providers sickle cell patient management using problem oriented protocols. The second activity will be an annual educational conference to discuss the newest advances in sickle cell patient care in a workshop and lecture environment. Finally, a 24 hour phone information service will be established utilizing the computer information system presently in place to serve as a resource for health professionals from around the state, region, and nation.